


We come Running

by Wanheda3_07



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanheda3_07/pseuds/Wanheda3_07
Summary: Clarke transfers to Polis High after being bullied for a secret she tried to keep. Will she be able to keep her secret or will she have to transfer yet again? Will she learn to trust again or will she push everyone away?





	We come Running

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes....

Clarke could feel the stares she got as she walked into Polis High. She knew people were looking at her as she walked down the hall but, she tried her best to ignore them. So she just tried relax and make it to the office without embarrassing herself...

Unfortunately life had other plans and Clarke ran straight into a boy donning his varsity jacket that he had apparently gotten from football and preceded to fall straight on her ass. Dropping her bag and all of her new notebooks and folders falling out. Nobody stopped to help her pick up her stuff they all just walked around her. And As she stood up she could feel her face burning letting her know that it was a bright shade of red and before she could even whisper the words I’m sorry the boy just walked away with a irritated look on his face. As he walked away all she saw was the last name Mbege and the sound of laughter coming from a few of his friends.

Great she thought at least I know that people here are diassholes too. As she made her way to the office she saw a beautiful brunette laughing with a group of other teenagers and she felt completely entranced by the sound of her laugh. Remembering what happened at Azgeda Clarke quickly turned away and speed walked the rest of the way to the office. 

“Hi, um I’m Clarke Griffin and I was told to come to the office and talk to Mr. Titus on the first day of school.” Clarke stated meekly. “Ah hello Clarke I’m Mr. Titus and I will be your counselor as long as you are at Polis High. Here is your schedule and your locker number and comb should be at the bottom of the page. I’m having a student come down and show you to your locker and classes. Her name is Raven an…” He never got to finish the sentence because a brunette about 5’ 6’ came barreling in knee brace and all shouting “Ay I’m looking for Griffin”

“That’s me” and Clarke waved. “Hi I’m Raven and I’m a bit late. So we need to get our asses moving. We have first through third hour and lunch together so I can show where to go up until third hour then your on your own.” They had been walking so fast that Clarke was almost out of breath when she reached her locker. Raven just looked at her and kept up the constant talking. “You play any sports Griffin? I used to play on the girls hockey team but I got injured so now I’m in a brace for good. Whatever though it doesn’t bother me to much anymore other than an occasional pain. Anyways back to you. So any sports? Hobbies? Favorite class? What school did you come from?” Raven finally finished talking and Clarke for the first time in a long time felt like she could answer someone’s questions without their harsh judgement. But before she got the chance they were at their first hour with the bell ringing signifying the start of her first day.

 

First Hour- Math  
Raven sat down next to Clarke and passed her a note. It read Lunch? Off campus? With some of my friends? Oh and here’s my number. 307-214-2018 Clarke just folded the note back up and nodded her head. The rest of class went by without another note passed. 

Second Hour- English  
Raven and Clarke got to English just in time sitting down in the last two seats in the room on opposite sides of the room Raven apologizing multiple times before moving to her seat. Clarke sat down with huff and tried to focus on Mrs. Indra who was going over the syllabus for the next of the year. 

Third Hour- Chemistry  
Clarke sat down with a sigh knowing how bad she was at chem. She hated science almost as much as she hated math. She could never remember the formulas and equations so science and math were really freakin hard. Oh well, she thought. Raven looks happy to be here so maybe she will be able to help me. As class passed Clarke found her theory was correct, Raven was in fact a genius. They were working on making some compound that did something that Clarke didn’t understand, well Raven was working on something. Clarke was just sat there happy to not have to do anything enjoying Ravens look of concentration when a sudden bout of red smoke and a loud popping noise caused the whole class to look at them. When she looked at Raven she noticed Raven laughing hysterically so she guessed she did it on purpose. The teacher ushered them out of the classroom and told the students they had free time until the next class.   
Raven and Clarke went to the courtyard waiting for the next class. This time it was clarke who started the conversation. “I used to play hockey at Azgeda High, I don’t know if I will play here though. I love art. I paint and draw so obviously my favorite class is Drawing 3. I don’t know why I felt the need to answer your questions but you seem pretty cool so I thought I would answer yours.” “Wow you remembered all my questions. I’m surprised a lot of people tune me out even my friends but apparently I talk a lot. Anyways text me at lunch and i will come find you so we can go out with my friends.”

Fourth Hour- Drawing 3  
The art room was set up with 8 countertop like tables and 6 chairs at every table. Clarke sat in the chair 2nd to last next to a young looking blonde boy and a tall muscular boy. The class started a little late with the teacher walking in about 5 minutes after class started. “Hello, my name is Mrs. Green but you may call me Harper. This year we will draw landscapes, people, still life, and have a couple drawings that you will get to decide yourself. I expect all of you do be polite and not make rude comments about another person’s work if I hear anything I believe to be rude you will be kicked out. Any Questions? … No? Good. This week I just want to see how far along everyone is but, I also want to learn more about you. So your project is to create a piece that describes who you are. Paper and pencils are on the counter in the back. These are due monday of next week.”   
Clark just sat there waiting for everyone to get their own paper and pencils before she would. She didn’t like to get up with anyone else incase someone accidentally bumped into her and noticed her extra appendage. So she patiently waited and zoned off thinking about what she could draw. Clarke was passionate about few things, they were art, hockey, she liked music but she was too nervous to have anyone hear her actually sing,and she loved her dad. Thinking about her dad immediately made Clarke remember the way he looked laying in the hospital, pale, thin, broken almost. She shook these thoughts and started to get up to get her paper until the young blond boy handed her some paper and pencils. “Thanks” “No problem. I’m Aden Woods, it’s nice to meet you. That big guy over there is Lincoln he’s big but he’s actually a softie.” “Hey I can be tough on the ice so i’m not a complete softie.” Lincoln scowled. Hearing the boys shenanigans had clarke laughing for the first time in awhile. When she stopped laughing she introduced herself, “I’m Clarke. This my first year at Polis but i’m a junior. I’m gonna take a guess and say that your a freshman based on your size and that Lincoln is a junior like me. But seeing you harass him earlier tells me that you’ve known him for longer than this year maybe a few years even. Am I correct?” “You’re pretty observant Clarke.” Lincoln stated. “Little man and I have know each other for about 3 years because his sister is my best friend. And I met her 3 years ago. Anyways what do you plan on drawing?” Clarke just shook her head and said “I’m not really sure yet.” Lincoln looked like he had more to say but the bell rang and instead both boys said “See you tomorrow Clarke” at the exact same time. 

Lunch  
Clarke texted Raven a quick hey and was told to meet her at the front of the school. When Clarke got there she immediately saw Raven as well as Lincoln and Aden with a bunch of other people she didn’t know. Raven waved her over and Clarke started to feel nervous there was about 5 people she didn't know in that group and being around people she didn’t know made her nervous. Nevertheless she walked over.   
“ Guys this is Clarke she’s new but she seems cool so I invited her to lunch. Hope that’s okay. Clarke this is Lincoln, Aden, Lexa Octavia, Bellamy, Murphy, Anya, and Luna.” Raven got a unanimous “Sounds good” from the whole group. Clarke was relieved to hear that they were all okay with her coming. The group had to split up Raven, Clarke, Lincoln, Octavia, Murphy and Aden were in Ravens Black ford Expedition while Lexa, Luna, Bellamy, and Anya were in Lexas Black Jeep Wrangler.  
“Clarke I didn’t think i’d see you till tomorrow.” - Lincoln  
“Yeah same. I don’t mind though. I mean I guess you seemed okay.” - Clarke teased  
“Hey, what about me?” -Aden  
“Wait you guys know each other”- Raven  
“Yeah we have Art 3 together”- Clarke  
“Oh. Thats cool. You art nerds.”-Raven  
“Raven don’t scare Clarke away by being annoying.” - Murphy  
“Wow Murphy. Your not being a very good boyfriend right now.”- Raven   
“Sorry babe.”-Murphy   
“Okay so here’s the deal Clarke, Raven and Murphy, Octavia and Lincoln, and Bellamy and Anya, are all couples. Lexa, Luna you and I are the only singles in the group… unless your not?”- Aden  
“Wow really. I’m in the single boat but don’t get any ideas freshy.”- Clarke  
Aden started to turn a bright shade of red and the whole car started laughing as they pulled into Arkadia Cafe. “That’s not…. I didn’t mean…. Oh forget it.” Aden stuttered which sent a new wave of laughter throughout the group. “Don’t worry little man I know for a fact that that one freshman girl whats her name again? Oh right Madi….. likes you ; )” At that Aden turned even more red and tried to hide his face. “I hate you guys….”  
Everyone sat down at the booth and started talking. Clarke watched the interactions between the group, she noticed that Lexa was definitely the leader of sorts and Luna definitely had a crush on lexa. She noticed that Lexa was the beautiful brunette that she had seen in the hallway earlier and she was starting to notice that she was only noticing things about Lexa.  
Lunch was a blur of questions from the group that was in the other car. And clarke answered them all. She then asked her own questions and started to feel more relaxed as she got to know the people around her. After what felt like only 15 minutes but was actually a full hour they all headed back to the school.

Fifth Hour- History  
Clarke, Lexa and Octavia all had history together unfortunately the got split up when they got their seats Lexa and Clarke on one side of the room and Octavia on the other. Things were relatively quiet due to clarkes own awkwardness and extreme attraction to lexa. When they left both Lexa and Octavia gave clarke their numbers and asked Clarke to hang out with their group at a party on friday. “Text me so I can text you my address for friday.” Octavia shouted as Lexa smiled and pulled Octavia down the hall to their next class.

Sixth Hour- Free Period   
Free period Clarke worked on her drawing but soon found Lexa staring back at her. Nervously Clarke put her paper in her folder and headed out trying not to think about the greened eyed brunette who plagued her mind.


End file.
